wolfblood love
by malfoyfan52
Summary: this is my first story hope you like it. this is rhydian's life a year after he moves in with daniel, emma and maddy. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story i hope you like it.

Wolfblood love.

Chapter one: Sign language.

It was a normal day in stoneybridge and Maddy woke up at 7 o'clock as normal. As she got out of bed she said to herself,

"I think today is the day, yep today I'm going tell Rhydian how I feel about him"

As she said this her mum called from downstairs.

"Maddy!" Emma shouted.

"What?" asked Maddy

"Go and wake Rhydian up would you love?" Emma said, confident that Maddy would do as she was told.

"Why me?" trying to sound like she was complaining, but the truth was she loved being alone with Rhydian, not that he knew that.

"Because you go past his room on the way down anyway." said Emma with an argumentative tone in her voice.

"Fine" said Maddy almost to ecstatically, so she got dressed and walked into Rhydian's room, and there he was, Rhydian, fast asleep and snoring like a dog 'or wolf' dreaming about him and Maddy starting a pack of their own, not that she knew that.

"Rhydian" Maddy said trying to wake him up. When that didn't work she shook him and said something that she thought might make him laugh.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey" she said practically laughing it out, when she heard a snicker she knew he was awake but Rhydian knew, after a whole year of living with the smiths that if he didn't stop pretending to be asleep soon Maddy would threaten to get the bucket, and he didn't want to go into school smelling like wet dog, come to think of it he didn't like going anywhere smelling like wet dog.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey?" Rhydian laughed as he sat up, after laughing for five minutes he finally calmed down.

"Come on get up we've got a teacher coming in to teach us sign language today" said Maddy enthusiastically.

"Yay" he said sarcastically almost board, then Maddy hit him in the arm. "OW!"

"Breakfast is ready" called Emma.

"Coming mam!" Maddy shouted, although she didn't know why she shouted they do have as tom would put it, 'super ears', so Rhydian put his top, socks and shoes on.

"Rhydian" Maddy chuckled.

"Madelyn" he replied sarcastically just to be funny.

"Do you really were your trousers to bed?" asked Maddy in a curios voice, wondering why he got out of bed wearing his school trousers.

"No I get out of bed at 6 o'clock and put them on then go back to bed. I find that if I get up late it's one less piece of clothing to put on because trousers are probably the most time consuming to put on."

"Oh... I s'pose that makes a bit of sense, come on the bacon sandwiches are getting cold" she said understanding what he meant. When they got down stairs they saw Emma adding the sauce to the sandwiches and Daniel reading the news paper as they sat down and dug into their sandwiches an interesting thought popped into Rhydian's head.

"Daniel do you and Emma know any sign language?" asked Rhydian.

"I do as it happens actually, I wouldn't say it's difficult but it takes a bit of practice at first, but you get the hang of it" answered Daniel as if he was hiding something.

So as usual Maddy and Rhydian raced to school and met Tom and Shannon at the gates and Shannon signed 'good morning, how are you?'

"Someone's been doing there homework" said Maddy pleased.

"Yeah I know it's annoying not knowing what she's signing" said Tom sounding annoyed.

"I believe she signed good morning how are you" said Rhydian trying to sound smart which made Maddy made Maddy laugh. Then Shannon looked at Rhydian with an impressed look on her face.

"Maddy's dad knows a bit of sign language" said Rhydian trying to keep the subject alive.

Two lessons had passed and break time was nearly over and the next lesson was sign language and Rhydian, Tom, Maddy and Shannon were already outside the classroom. As tom stared into space his face went into total unexpectedness.

"Maddy isn't that your dad?" asked tom still quite shocked to see him walking towards the classroom wearing a member of staff badge.

"I would like you to meet your new sign language teacher, me" said Daniel sounding very excited about his first day as a teacher.

"Ok dad you can be my teacher but please don't embarrass me in front of everyone" pleaded Maddy. "And don't give me the wounded cub eyes it'll get you nowhere." said Maddy. As everyone started lining up outside the classroom Mr. Jeffries walked up the corridor and went into the classroom to speak with Daniel.

"Thank you for agreeing to teach the sign language class Mr. Smith" said Mr. Jeffries.

"No problemo, and please call me Daniel" said Daniel.

"Would it be ok if I joined in the class?" asked Mr. Jeffries.

"Sure, the more the merrier" answered Daniel then he walked out the door and told everyone 'come in and find a seat please' all the students did as they were told and Mr. Jeffries stood up and went to the front of the class.

"Settle down please, settle down. Now Mr. Smith has kindly agreed to teach us all some sign language, so I want all of you to listen and enjoy this class because it's only a six week course and depending on how well you do you'll get a prize at the end, Mr. Smith over to you" said Mr. Jeffries.

"Hi as Mr. Jeffries said over the next six weeks I'll be teaching you some sign language so Maddy if you would like to come up to the front please I would like you to show the class how you would sign 'good morning, how are you'" so Maddy went up to the front and signed 'good morning how are you' then Daniel signed 'I'm good thank you'.

"Now, can anyone tell me what my reply was" asked Daniel. Then like lava out of a volcano Shannon's hand erupted into the air and she looked like she was going to explode.

"Yes Shannon before you burst into smithereens" joked Daniel.

"You signed 'I'm good thank you'" answered Shannon.

"Very good Shannon see me at the end of the lesson for a chocolate biscuit" congratulated Daniel then Shannon signed thank you. At the end of the day Daniel, Rhydian and Maddy went home and had hog roast for tea and the best apple crumble for dessert. Once they had their dinner maddy and rhydian went out into the garden and sat down against the wall facing the sunset.

"Romantic sunset isn't it?" said maddy.

"Yeah it is" agreed rhydian. Then maddy got out her phone and looked for the most romantic song she could find, in the end she decided on p.s I love you by The Beatles.

"Wanna dance?" she asked.

"Urr... yeah sure" said rhydian. So they stood up, pressed play and started to dance.

"Rhydian to tell you the truth I've been in love with you since the day we met" admitted maddy.

"Same here" admitted rhydian. Then they dived into a soft, slow kiss. What they didn't know was that Emma and Daniel were eavesdropping on the romantic scene unfolding before them. "Well it took you long enough" Emma and Daniel said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2: the first date

_**Warning this chapter contains some series 2 spoilers/references, so if you haven't seen the 2**__**nd**__** series go and watch it now (the show is currently on BBC iplayer or cbbc iplayer) **_

_**This is chapter two of my story 'Wolfblood love'. Before we start I would like to thank wolf200 for being the first of hopefully many reviewers. So sit back, relax, enjoy and review! (Oh and because I didn't mention it in the last chapter, it's a full moon – day). ; ) **_

_**Wolfblood love.**_

_**Chapter two: The First Date. **_

At this comment Rhydian and Maddy turned their heads towards the window, were they saw Emma and Daniel staring at them with huge grins on their faces.

"You know, I didn't expect it to be as romantic as that, did you Emma?" Daniel said to his wife.

"They can make it as romantic as they want Dan" argued Emma "Just out of curiosity who admitted there undying love for each other first?" asked Emma and at this Rhydian pointed at Maddy and Maddy pointed at Rhydian, then Maddy raised her hand as if admitting to conjuring the scene that looked like it could have come out of one of them love films that make people cry at the end, and said,

"It was me, I got up this morning and said to myself 'today is the day' then earlier I looked at my horoscope and it said,

'_**Today you will find your true love dancing to a Beatles song under a romantic sunset' **_and I did"

"Wow that is romantic" said Daniel examining the sunset and then realised, "which reminds me come on, in the cellar you two it's a full – moon tonight" as Daniel said this Maddy was already picking up her phone, and Rhydian was finishing his hot – chocolate. When they got to the den Daniel was fiddling in his pockets trying to find the key.

"Uh oh I may of left the key in the Den last full - moon" said Daniel worryingly.

"If the den is unlocked then we don't need the key to get in" said Rhydian.

"That's the thing though it is locked; I installed an automatic lock when you moved in which means we can't get in until we press the button in that box" Daniel pointed at what looked like a fuse box on the wall, "and we can't press the button until we unlock the box, and we can't unlock the box until we have the key..."

"Which is in the den" finished Rhydian. "Why did you get an automatic lock when I moved in anyway?" inquired Rhydian.

"Well you didn't think we would let a load of wilds finish you off did ya" said Daniel.

"We don't want them to have all the fun do we" joked Maddy as Daniel looked in his shoe and pulled a small silver key out.

"Turns out the key was in a secret compartment in my shoe" said Daniel putting his shoe back on.

"Come on in you go" ordered Daniel as he walked into the den he bumped his head on what looked like a homemade owl. "OW!" screamed Daniel.

"Oh... it's from Shannon, it's meant to be the wise old owl keeping a watchful eye on all wolfblood's" explained Maddy.

"And hitting them on the head anal" said Daniel.

"Ahh bless 'er" said Emma trying her best to hold back a chuckle.

"She's only trying to be a part of it" explained Maddy.

"At least we know she won't tell everyone she knows about the secret, nothing can break the bond between a girl and her dog" joked Daniel, then he and Emma started to make barking noises and tried to tickle her.

"I'm not a dog, and stop tickling me the only one who is even close to being allowed to tickle me is Rhydian" demanded Maddy, and then Rhydian had a playful look on his face.

"Well, Rhydian since you're the only person she'll let tickle her perhaps you could have a try" said Daniel as Rhydian walked over to Maddy.

"Already on it Daniel" answered Rhydian as he started to tickle Maddy but she tried to make an effort to struggle, "resistance is futile" he said in an impressive cyber-man voice.

As Daniel applauded him he said "you know what? That is probably the best cyber-man impression I have heard in five years, the other one being Emma's."

"It's starting" said Emma referring to the transformation. After three hours of play Emma and Daniel went to sleep on the very large cushion opposite the door whilst Maddy and Rhydian on the other hand played for another half an hour and then went to sleep on an equally large cushion. Four and a half hours later they woke up Maddy found herself lying down next to Rhydian with his arm wrapped around her tightly.

"Ahh isn't that cute" said Emma, not realising they were awake.

"Do you think we should wake them up?" asked Daniel.

"We're already awake" said Rhydian almost making them jump.

"Do you want to lie in? it is the holidays after all" asked Daniel.

"What time is it?" asked Rhydian.

"Nearly 10 o'clock why?" answered Daniel.

"Maddy wants me to take her to see the final harry potter film for our first date"

"Yep, sadly it's the end of a ten year phenomenon" said Maddy almost on the verge of tears.

"Ok do you want a lift?" asked Daniel.

"Yeh, thanks" said Maddy gratefully.

_**2 hours later.**_

"I'll pick you up at half two" said Daniel.

"Ok, bye" said Maddy.

"See ya" said Rhydian. As Daniel left Maddy and Rhydian walked into the cinema and went to the get their tickets and some food.

"Which film?" asked the man at the ticket booth.

"Harry potter and the deathly hallows part 2 please" answered Rhydian.

"Here yer go, better hurry up it starts in five minutes" advised the man.

"Thanks" said Maddy, and then they walked over to the food stalls.

"I'll pay for the food" insisted Rhydian.

"You haven't got a choice it's the rules for the boyfriend to pay on the first date" joked Maddy.

_**2hours and 20minutes later...**_

Maddy and Rhydian walked over to the car Daniel looked a bit angry.

"You're late" said Daniel

"Sorry got held up" apologized Maddy as she and Rhydian got in the car and left.

_**That's all for this week until Saturday see you then! **_


End file.
